degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Anime Tree Hill S1 Ep 3: Fall For You
Gray: Juvia! Juvia answer me! PLEASE! (''Gray is shown throwing rocks at Juvia's window) Ryuuji: You're just gonna have to pay for those windows if they break. Gray: Takasu! Dude! You have to let me talk with Juvia. It's been a week and she HATES me. Ryuuji: Well you did have a facade....... I don't think she'd talk to you either way. Gray: I - - . This is why she shouldn't believe Ami. Ryuuji: How do you know about Kawashima? Gray: I live with Ami. Ryuuji: I - - how? Gray: It’s rather complicated. In a way she’s kinda the only family I have. Don’t tell Juvia until I’m ready to. Ryuuji: Sounds like someone has a crush…… ''(Gray gives Ryuuji an irritated facial expression then walks away blushing) Gray: I do not. (At school) '' Gray: Juvia? ''(Juvia and Taiga face Gray) Taiga: Watch out Juvia. Fullbuster wants to give you an encore. Gray: Whoa Aisaka……… Taiga: Look you jock with your pretty boy smile and shit - - Juvia: Taiga. Juvia will handle this. Taiga: Just call me if he does something. Juvia: (Turning back to Gray) ''what does Gray want? Gray: First of all Ami fucking lied to you. Although …….. ''(sighs) ''did Ami say I was a player? Juvia: No. Gray: Thank god. That’s no longer who I am. Can you give me another chance as a friend? I can’t stand seeing you hate me over a lie. Juvia: Depends. What does Gray-sa - -Gray have in mind? Gray: For starters we can study? I mean you’re pretty smart from what I heard Takasu said. Juvia: Ryuuji-kun talked to you? Gray: Basically. He REALLY cares a great deal about you. Juvia: Well Ryuuji-san was Juvia’s first friend. He’s like a brother to me. I tell you what we can start over and push all the other stuff out the way. Gray: I can live with that. ''(Gray and Juvia shake hands as Gray smirks at Juvia who scrunches up her face looking away) Gray: That was almost a smile Juvia! Juvia: (Walking away) ''Juvia doesn’t know what you’re talking about Gray-sa - - Gray! Gray: So close on the second time. ''(Gray spots Ami and approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her) '' Gray: And now Juvia knows the truth. Ami: ''(Turning around with an irritated expression as she slaps Gray's hand) ''Baka. Gray: Not that one “Ami-chan”, I meant the other thing, aka your stupid little lie. Ami: Dammit I can’t believe you caught on. Not that anything related to you, Juvia or you 2 together is important….. I’m a cheerleader now! Gray: 4 for you then. Ami: ''(As Gray walks away) ''Ugh, you’re so annoying. ''(Taiga pulls Ami’s face close to her) Taiga: With Juvia that’s now 4 out of 4 knowing bakachi’s true nature. Ami: Damn mini tiger! 4?! Who the fuck is this 4th person? Taiga: I told Ryuuji your Ami-chan thing is all a façade after you guys left your little party. Ami: It surprised me mini tiger has friends. And it sounds like said 4th person is a crush. Taiga: (Pauses for a moment before walking away) ''Shut it bakachi. ''(After school in the courtyard) ''Juvia: Gray-sama’s late. Gray: Ha! ''(As he sits with her) ''You said it! You’re actually back to Gray-sama. Juvia: Dammit. Let Juvia guess. Math? Gray: Actually history. Juvia: Eh? History is an easy to pass class. Gray: No no. I mean mine, you see that thing with Ami ……… Juvia: ''(Under her breath) ''Love rival. Gray: She’s the only “family” I have. She thinks you’d tell people about this and everyone would think I’m sleeping with her and …….. you know how guys wanna get with her. Not expecting a thing from someone named Makoto Tachibana on that however. Juvia: Yeah Juvia knows. So can we continue on with our personal lives at Gray-sama’s place? Gray: I guess. Actually yeah since Ami won’t be home. Juvia: Good. Page 30. ''(The next day at school) '' Ami: What is with your little pet tiger stalking me Takasu?! Ryuuji: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Ami: Aisaka! She told ME that I was a fake. Ryuuji: Someone must be paranoid. Ami: Don’t act coy with me Takasu! I know you know about my encounter with Taiga. And it’s no secret you know what I told Juvia since you 2 are close. Ryuuji: The first one maybe/maybe not, the second one is obvious. You really don’t wanna hurt Juvia. Ami: It wasn’t to hurt her, it was to protect Gray! ''(Ami gasps as she covers her mouth) Ryuuji: Back up Kawashima. Protect him from what? Ami: Uh ……. (Under her breath) ''Fuck he knows too much. ''(Ami fakes a smile and dashes off leaving Ryuuji confused; the scene switches to Ami/Gray’s at night) Juvia: Juvia never thought she’d have much in common with Gray-sama. Gray: Well we both lost our families, we both fell victim to something Ami set up. Juvia: Why is Ami-chan like that? She and Aisaka-san had a bad encounter and she’s all nice to everyone else? Gray: It’s practically a mystery. Juvia: Juvia should head back, it’s getting late. Gray: Right right. Well go on ……. (They stop for a second then Juvia places her hand on Gray’s cheek and leans in to kiss him which prompts Gray to kiss her back for a few seconds) Juvia: I …… Good night Gray-sama. Gray: That’s a nice way to tell me good night the second time. (''Juvia giggles as she leaves which leaves Gray with a smile)'' Category:Blog posts